


The Final Breath 弥留之际

by Xianyun



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianyun/pseuds/Xianyun
Summary: “我丈夫死了。”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Final Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025568) by [emanthony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emanthony/pseuds/emanthony). 



西索死了。  
伊路米并没有为他举办葬礼，因为他说过不想要，但伊路米还是在家族墓地里给他立了块墓碑，因为这样看起来比较得体。毕竟，西索可是做了他二十二年的丈夫；如果你把他们俩为了头衔问题打转的那两年也算进去的话，那就更久了。 尽管父亲和祖父从未真正意义上的认可过，但自很久以前开始，这份婚姻就是属于伊路米的真实。立碑的时候，伊路米竭尽可能的把西索的墓碑安置的离基裘的墓远一点。  
在一个阴冷的午后，墓碑立好了。伊路米顺顺利利地完成了这件事，把西索的名字永远的留在了家族里。接着他搭上了回北海道的渡船。揍敌客家族的墓园坐落于一座小岛上，小岛正好位于俄罗斯与日本的海峡之间，立于冰海之上。渡船立岸时，飞溅的冷水刺痛了伊路米的眼睛，但他依旧驻足于甲板。他喜爱观赏地平线渐渐消失于薄雾之中，正如他能够喜爱其他的一切。戴着手套的双手握住了栏杆，冷风鼓动着他的长发，扬成了身后的一道帆。片刻之后，他在冰冷之中感受到了空虚。  
“先生。先生？请让我检查一下您的票好吗？”一名年轻女子——服务员——向他伸手问道。她是从旁而来，在光滑的甲板地板上走的不甚稳当。她戴了一顶小圆帽，此时在风中力力作响，伊路米知道，她再在待在这里的话，那顶帽子就要随风而去了。  
他看着她，面无表情。  
她后退了几步，睁大眼睛：“先生？”  
“好的。请稍等。”他跪在包旁，翻找了片刻，把自己几个礼拜之前在网上订购的船票递给她——大概就是在西索死后六个小时左右买的吧。  
西索死后，那些必须的步骤一个接一个地执行了下来；通知亲人，通知银行和公司销户，联系预算和耗时适合的火葬场，出于同样的标准联系墓碑供应商，接着购买机票和船票。用不着一天他就把这些事都做完了，在最终回去友克鑫市的家之前还有足够时间让他去阿西瑞玛杀了个参议院。  
伊路米极其的效率。耗时最久的一个步骤是给家人打电话。通知父亲和祖父是一回事；通知兄弟们又是另一回事。然而他打给柯特时，这小子机智地逃开了，不幸取而代之的是小杰。小杰直率的简直残忍，伊路米一直这么认为。更直白点说，就是讨人厌。  
“你确定？”小杰的声音在线路里简直要炸开了，“你确定他是——去了？”  
毕竟已经与他弟弟的这位亲密朋友相处了这么多年了，伊路米放慢了说话速度，真诚不多但总有之，“我绝对确定，小杰。”  
“但是——”  
“他是死在我手里的，”伊路米说，“你还想听细节吗？”  
电话两端陷入了沉默之中。小杰轻声说：“很遗憾你失去了丈夫。”  
伊路米挂断了电话。  
“谢谢，先生。你确定要站在外面吗？”船上的服务员问道，“还有好几个小时才靠岸呢，多冷呀。”  
“我没事。”伊路米说，转身面向大海。  
“好吧。”  
一连串笨拙的脚步声之后，伊路米又是孤身一人了。他凝视着那薄雾，握紧了栏杆，皮质的手套嘎吱嘎吱作响。接着，他的无名指连着心脏脉动——在提醒他。“哦。”  
他差点忘了。伊路米除下手套，抬起了手伸进冷风之中。一枚简单的银戒在夜色之中发出被久经洗练的光芒。  
他的结婚戒指。  
歪着脑袋，伊路米伸出了另一只手，将戒指撸了下来。他再也不需要这戒指了。因此，他将戒指丢了下去，丢进那海水之中。转瞬之后，随着扑通一声，他目送着戒指沉了下去。  
好冷啊，伊路，西索说道。他亲了亲伊路米的颈后，这戒指你戴了好多年呢。  
伊路米猛地回头。他松开了栏杆，环顾四周。什么也没有。他睁大了双眼望向前方，慢慢地又沉下了肩膀。  
戒指会在海里烂的什么都不剩的呦，西索在伊路米耳边低语。伊路米转回头来，面朝大海，双手再次握上了栏杆。你不想让我再陪伴着你了吗，亲爱的？  
伊路米捂住了耳朵，但是徒劳无功。  
无论如何，我还是爱你的，伊路米。  
在意识到自己正在做什么之前，他就已经甩脱了外套，踢掉了鞋子，紧接着他就一头扎进了海里，惹得船上一片刺耳惊叫。  
“他——他跳下去了！”

\-----  
冰水刺骨如同火焰，让伊路米想起了他们最后一次做爱。  
“变灰了呢。”西索说着，手指缠绕着伊路米的发丝，伊路米坐在他身上。“你的脸一点都没有变老，看着还是跟二十五岁时一模一样。我可以帮你染发呀，很容易的。”  
“我就喜欢这样的灰色。”伊路米说道。他并不多说一句，在西索温柔的爱抚下闭上了眼睛。  
“是啊，我知道。近乎于白色。”  
“嗯。”伊路米表示赞同。他沉下身子，跪坐着，直到跨坐在西索身上。伊路米抽出连接在西索胳膊上的导管，伸长胳膊，亲密地搂住了他的脖子。  
西索瘦长结实的双手沿着伊路米的脊背一路滑下，最后拢住他的臀部。伊路米向后缩了缩，凝视着西索的双眼。闪烁着锐利的金光，其中满含着笑意。他苍白的表象之下，光华灿烂的本质依旧不变。伊路米急切地亲吻了上去，而西索也回 应着他的吻，时不时地停下来笑一笑。伊路米沉下身体，将两人的下半身也抵在一处。他们唇舌交缠着，再分开时已是气喘吁吁、满身是汗。接着伊路米拉低了西索那松松垮垮的裤子，将他的分身完全释放出来，也脱掉了自己的裤子。  
喘息着，他骑上西索的分身，被短促猛烈的撞击弄得颤抖了起来。“西索——”伊路米呼出一口气。他来回抚摸着西索瘦削的下颌线条，倾身过去，再次吻住了他。西索舔着伊路米的唇线，握紧了他的大腿。  
他猛烈而短促地撞进伊路米的身体里，直到伊路米紧贴着西索的脖子低声呻吟，做那无言的祈求。  
“我爱你呦，伊路，”西索说道，双手环绕上了伊路米的分身。他用力地撸动着，让伊路米在自己掌中挺进。西索的挺进渐渐慢了下来，转而缓缓研磨起来，伊路米呻吟出了声。他还想要更多，被操得更狠，他扭动大腿，不断地上下动作，自觉地索取着西索的分身。“看看你呀，”西索的声音里满是戏弄，他仰头看着伊路米动作，“你是要这么高潮吗？”  
他是。他喘息着，动作地更快——直到——伴随着一声喘息，他达到了高潮，精液射出，覆满他和西索的身体。然而他没停，一直继续着，热血沸腾得连耳朵也通红。“西索，”他祈求到，“射在我身体里。”  
“只要是你所愿，亲爱的伊路。”他嘶声低语，射出来时又吻了伊路米一下。  
房间里热的让人难受，他们满身粘腻。在眼下这种情况做爱就跟在野外打炮差不多，是冒了风险的。但伊路米不想动。“我喜欢有你在我身体里。”伊路米低声说道。  
“我也爱你。”西索答道，声音如歌如颂。  
这纠纠缠缠的几分钟里，他们的心跳同步在一起，胸膛起起伏伏。接着，伊路米站起身来。他仔细地穿戴整齐，将房间里的一切恢复原位。他轻轻抚过摆在窗口的玫瑰花，那花瓣触感何其柔软。当他转过身来时，西索已经在床上睡着了。  
在海中，伊路米奋力与冰冷的海浪作斗争，四肢不断向前挣扎。沉得更深。  
你不想离开这里吗？西索问到，大概会死哦，亲爱的。  
肺如同灼烧一般疼痛，他什么也看不到；只能看到灰色的薄雾。这大海是泡沫、冰和阴影的混合体。他伸出手去。那枚戒指——他永远找不到那枚戒指了；波涛下的一切都是银色的。大海不再是绿色蓝色的；只是一片苍白灰色的阴影。  
可爱的伊路米呀。你这样会死的。你愿意为了我而死吗？  
然后他看到了。一闪而过，一抹亮光闪过他眼前。戒指就在那儿——在水流之中打着旋儿。伊路米伸手去够——然而一股外力不由分说地将他拖了回去。他恐慌地停滞了呼吸。不——不——不，就差一点——  
你会为了我而死吗？  
他没有够到那枚戒指，那个盘旋的力量捕捉到了他，要将他带回海面上。他被那力量扯出了水中，尽管他踢打着，尽管他不顾一切地要再回去——求你了——就差一点。  
砰一声落回到甲板上，伊路米听到了一声女人的惊叫，“我找到他了。”她收回那曾经施展过力量的双手——一个念力者当然可以把人从海里拖出来。“我找到他了。”她大声说。之前的服务员和一个穿着厚呢大衣的男人冲了过来。  
你会为了我而死吗，伊路？  
他咳出了一大口水，眼睛疼的要命，身体麻木，四肢颤栗。“先生，不要走动。先生！”服务员大声说着，用她那双温暖的手捧住了他的脸颊。她仰头，风拂过发丝，露出了脸庞。“叫医生来！”她又低下头看着他，睁得大大的眼睛，光明透亮——满是泪水。“求你了，已经没事了，跟我待在一起吧。发生什么事了？你是跳下去的吗，先生？”

你会为了我而死吗？  
他抖的厉害，服务员几乎捧不牢他的脸，不断为他抹去脸上的海水。他张嘴，又闭上——他说不出口。  
你会吗，伊路米？  
“我丈夫死了。”最终，伊路米说，大口大口喘着粗气。他挣脱了服务员，扭头看向甲板，好似整个人都在承受着前所未有的痛苦。他呜咽着：“我丈夫死了。”  
你会为了我而死吗，伊路米？  
不，伊路米想。我不能死，西索。没有了你，我已不算是活着。  
他感觉到服务员拍了拍他的肩膀，用那纤薄小手温柔地抱住了哭泣着的他。

——

伊路米猛然惊醒。西索坐起身来，挑眉看着他。  
“做噩梦了？”  
伊路米用手掌根揉了揉眼睛，驱走了睡意。多糟糕的梦啊——在久远的将来，西索就那么随随便便的死了。而那个伊路米为了这事差点自杀。伊路米抬眼看了看床上的他老公，说道：“我梦见我爱上了你。”  
“嗯~确实很吓人。”西索笑嘻嘻地说道。  
伊路米翻了个白眼，“我要继续睡了。”  
“晚安唷，亲爱的。”  
伊路米理都没理，钻进被子里，把被子一直拉到下巴。闭上眼睛，他放任自己落入那个舒适的黑暗里，那是属于紧贴在他身边的西索的温暖。

 

—END—


End file.
